


Thursday

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, God this is too sweet for my taste, M/M, Trickstar is there but I'm lazy to mention them, You know that old text message meme? Yea that's Mao in this entire fic, they're third years in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: It's stupid. It's dumb. Mao can't believe he's doing this to himself.Mao sets himself on fire by agreeing to write a love song for Trickstar when ultimately, all that comes out on paper is him yearning forsomeone's attention.God, he's fucking pathetic.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I AM GAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Grossnoona here with another round of me throwing really gay ass shit at couples that are gay af  
This time it's maoritsu and it's mainly because I have been listening to [GOT7's Thursday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9vura0Nq8M)  
Ik what you're thinking "wait what this is a songfic?" Yes and _no_  
Yes bc it's kind of based off a song  
No bc I jokingly made Thursday, the song that Trickstar have to sing and Mao embarrassingly made (either way pls check the song out, the member who wrote it is uncharacteristically cheesy in this song I LOVE IT)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“ _ A love song, huh? _ ”

Trickstar thought it’d be fun to have a sweet love song to sing. Mao, being the fool he was, accepts such a challenge. A song that makes one red and flustered over the stupid sweet lyrics that are sung--something that makes you feel like you’re in love. Whether the song is about them being together or getting together, Mao wants to convey that sweet-tasting love. Though, is that even possible? Mao isn’t so sure.

Mao flops onto his bed. He wonders why the bed feels so cold and empty. It’s unusually cold today. Just as he was about to voice out his frustration, he realises something.

_ Right, it’s Tuesday _ .

Mao had to get used to this routine--Ritsu doesn’t have enough time to stroll over to Mao’s house anymore. No Ritsu till the weekends. Knights have gotten too busy for Ritsu to catch a break during the week. Not to mention, Ritsu doesn’t really want to bother Mao since he’s already piled up with student council work and idol work. He doesn’t want to be a burden, Mao recalled Ritsu saying as he brushed Mao’s fringe aside.

“ _ I don’t want to stress Ma-kun anymore _ .”

Mao remembered frowning at Ritsu’s saddening face--the want to cup his face and whisper warm reassurance into Ritsu’s forehead was evidently big _except_ Mao didn’t have the strength to do it. It’d make the situation too awkward, Mao told himself that night. Mao honestly was frustrated about it. _He_ _should’ve done it_.

Are they even dating? Mao doesn’t actually know.

Though, he wants to. He wants to date Ritsu. He wants to pepper Ritsu with kisses until Ritsu puffs his cheeks cutely when Mao stops. He wants to dance terribly in the middle of his bedroom as Ritsu notes how ironic it feels to do such things. He wants to whisper sweet words that make Ritsu burst into fits of laughter, calling Mao ridiculously cheesy. He wants to do everything that will earn him those soft smiles he used to see wherever whenever he wanted to.

Mao rolls all over his bed, whining how much he misses Ritsu. He wants to see Ritsu but it’s too far early in the week to see him again. Though, last weekend was an unsatisfying reunion. All Ritsu talked about was work. His eyes weren’t on Mao the same way Mao’s was on Ritsu. Hey, doesn’t Ritsu know how annoying it can be to not hear Ritsu’s sweet voice call out  _ Ma-kun _ the same way as last year? Really, Mao is going crazy over it. It’s unfair, Mao wanted to whine but he can’t. He won’t. He doesn’t want to hurt Ritsu’s feelings.

If anything, he wants to foolishly keep Ritsu’s sweet smiles around as much as possible. Yeah, that’s why he’s trying his best to suppress or toss those kinds of unsatisfying feelings aside. He doesn’t want Ritsu’s cute and sweet smiles to disappear during the weekend. He knows it’s stupid but he doesn’t care--he just wants Ritsu to be with him. He’ll do anything for it.

It’s honestly stupid, he knows but he can’t help it. No matter how hard Mao pushes those desperate calls for Ritsu’s attention, it floats back up when Ritsu waves goodbye.

Those unsatisfying and embarrassingly desperate feelings spread everywhere.

In his dreams, in his mind and even out in reality. They linger over anything he touches, spreading like wildfire. It’s burnt into anything he can print those clumsy and raw words onto. He didn’t realise such unkempt words flying onto his notebook until Makoto pointed out a favourite verse.

“ _ Like that space between weekdays and weekends _ \--That’s such a cute phrase, Isara-kun.”

Mao lets out an embarrassed groan. He didn’t think he actually wrote that down. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Mao hides them by retreating into his folded arms. God, that is too cheesy. He can’t let his friends sing that kind of gross line. What is he trying to do? Sing his heart out in hopes Ritsu will look at him the same way as he used to? Don’t be ridiculous.

As soon as his mind wanders into thinking about how Ritsu will react to hearing such a cheesy song, his brains rattles around to make a fake Ritsu who whispers  _ those three words _ as he holds a CD--specifically, the one that probably would have this song.

Mao groans even more. God--just stop. Mao can’t take the idea of Ritsu smiling softly, head tilted with that nose crinkle he does when he laughs softly. Mao feels himself turn redder by the minute. Does he miss Ritsu  _ that _ much? He hears his friends huddle around him in worry, asking if he’s alright.

He tries to whisk away his friends’ worries and his own clumsy feelings aside. Thankfully and quickly, it works.

Mao notes how Yuzuru and Mika aren’t in class yet--Mao somehow feels sour about that. They must be hanging with Ritsu right now. How unfair, Mao sighs as he stares back at that stupid verse.

Today, the student council meeting was canceled. Everyone’s too busy and they all heard about how red Mao was earlier so they wanted him to rest. While he’s thankful for everyone’s worries, he doesn’t know how to explain that he isn’t sick--well, he’s  _ lovesick _ which isn’t the same as being  _ normal sick _ . Oh, nevermind. It’d be too embarrassing to explain, anyway.

Though, he’s glad that it could be canceled. This just means he has more time to rethink those stupid verses earlier. He wants to tear that page out of his notebook and dunk it in the trash but every time his finger lingers on it, the want dramatically decreases. He can’t tear it. He can’t tear the pages away as easily as he wants to. It’s too difficult to do so.

_ It feels like tearing out his own feelings to Ritsu _ .

Mao sighs as he hits his notebook against his forehead. Since he’s back early, he can take a peek at his window. Maybe Ritsu is back. Maybe Mao can meet Ritsu. Though it’s Wednesday, it wouldn’t hurt to break such a routine once in awhile. Mao never realised how much he missed Ritsu until he found himself stumbling out of bed and rushing to his window. Mao never realised how little he sees Ritsu until he feels the desperate urge to even catch a glimpse of that sweet face he loves so much.

Too bad the world is never in his favour. Ritsu’s curtains are blocking the way and there’s no light seeping between them. Ritsu is either out or asleep. Mao sighed in defeat, he should have known that this was going to happen. He was being too hopeful.

God, he feels like a stupid kid with a  _ huge _ crush. He misses Ritsu  _ too much _ .

Picking up the notebook, Mao looks at the verses again. What a funny song, Mao thought as he sat down on his chair. Mumbling and fumbling his words, he tries to get a grip of those clumsy feelings inked into those pages. Mao can’t help but want to smile at these stupid feelings. Though those  _ three favourite words _ aren’t present in the song, he can feel it spill through with how everything is written. Mao rolls his chair over to grab his guitar. At least make the verses a proper song, Mao thought as his finger stutter as he strummed.

It deserves a proper song even when it’s stupid, cheesy and ultimately shitty. Maybe he can get some help from his friends in making the song better. Though, they’ll  _ definitely _ make fun of him for it. His friends will call him lovestruck and cute for writing such lyrics but it doesn’t matter anymore. No matter how much he wants to scream in embarrassment about this cheesy love song, he wants to keep it selfishly.

“I can’t handle it anymore--I want Ritsu to look at me again,” Mao mumbled to himself as he glosses over the song.

Mao wants to stop and close that stupid growing gap between them. Mao wants to finally push out  _ those three favourite words _ of his throat in front of Ritsu. Mao wants to haphazardly slap a label on their relationship. Mao wants to selfishly call Ritsu,  _ his _ . Mao can’t wait anymore. Mao doesn’t want to wait anymore.

Mao wants the weekend to get here already.

“It’s stupid, right?” Mao laughs out as he hands the song to his friends.

It’s embarrassing and nerve-wracking to display such raw and clumsy feelings like that. Mao wonders if it’s even remotely okay to want to display such feelings. Though Trickstar will always support Mao through everything, he can’t help but feel an underline of worry about this cheesy love song. Is it too much? Is it too clumsy? Is it out of their style? Mao doesn’t know. He wrote everything without sparing a single thought about how Trickstar presents themselves.

“Sarii,” Subaru calls out.

Mao tilts his head as he watches his friends look at the song and then him. Are they catching up to what he just did? Are they aware that this is just one stupid grand confession to Ritsu? Mao doesn’t know if it’s good that they know or not. Maybe it is. Hopefully it is.

“It’s cute! I didn’t know Sarii was even capable of writing cute songs since he doesn’t like being cute!”

“Somehow I feel pretty offended about this?!”

Mao hears the other three laugh. They seem to enjoy it. Demo and everything. They ask if Mao has thought of a name yet--he shakes his head. If anything, he repeats  _ today _ a lot. Probably because the entire point of the song is how much he misses the other and can’t handle the wait from Monday to Friday.

“Today?” Hokuto asks.

“ _ Thursday _ \--I repeat it a lot. It’s the day between weekdays and the weekend.”

Makoto laughs. He was surprised that Mao even kept the first line he made--he thought Mao was embarrassed to have that kind of line. Makoto isn’t wrong, he’s  _ still embarrassed _ about it but he didn’t want to erase such a line. It felt right, though.

Like a budding relationship that’s stuck in its budding stage; Mao wants it to start already. Very much like how he wants the weekend to arrive already. He’s perpetually stuck on Thursday with Ritsu--Wouldn’t it be better to move onto the weekend, already?

What a cheesy and horribly poetic thought, Mao wanted to laugh.

The song gets an immediate approval much to Mao’s confusion. They wanna sing it as soon as possible, Trickstar jump around about it. Mao laughs at them, what a bunch of weirdos. 

As excited as he is, the meaning of that song still sticks in his mind for some odd reason.

Today’s Thursday. Unlike his foolish lyrics, Mao won’t be able to see Ritsu.

“ _ Ma-kun! _ ”

Mao turns to find Ritsu smiling as bright as the sun. Mao watches Ritsu walk up to him and reach for his hand, Mao tilts his head in confusion. Ritsu holds Mao’s hand tightly as he leans against Mao’s shoulder.

“I wanna go home with Ma-kun,” Ritsu mumbles as they walk.

_ Ah _ . Maybe he can finally move onto the weekend. The way he hears Ritsu talk about wanting to go out on cafe dates with Mao, the way he sees Ritsu puff his cheeks and ask for Mao’s attention, the way he clings tightly to Mao--it feels like a dream. Is this seriously happening? Mao doesn’t quite believe it.

A pinch in the cheeks helps to prove its realness.

“It’s the weekend, dummy--Ma-kun forgot our routine, how silly. Ma-kun must be so busy, he forgot all about Ritchan,” Ritsu teased as Mao laughs.

_ Right. It’s the weekend. _

“I didn’t forget about you, actually. I thought about you  _ all week _ ,” Mao says as he brings Ritsu’s hand close to his lips.

Mao gets another pinch in the cheeks and a sudden stream of embarrassed scoldings by Ritsu. Ritsu’s entire face is red, Mao loves it. Cute. Ritsu is so cute. Mao can’t help but want to scoop Ritsu up and walk home as Ritsu throws cute and funny fits about how Mao is embarrassing now. Mao laughs brightly at the flustered Ritsu in his arms.

Somehow, all of this flustered attention Ritsu is giving Mao, he loves it. He wants to keep it, Mao thought as Ritsu clings onto him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun bc I did  
I wrote this as soon as I plugged my laptop in which is obviously stupid  
Maoritsu gay and it's 1am like almost everytime I upload any maoritsu fic or any fic at all  
Anyway, I hope you had  
Thank you for reading!!  
(If you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu lies in bed, scrolling through his phone.
> 
> _Trickstar return with new single_
> 
> Ritsu stares at the article title for a while, he feels a little dumb for asking this question
> 
> _When did Trickstar release a new single?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, the day i wrote thursday: man i wish ritsu listened to the song so we knew what his reaction was  
me:  
me: I'M THE AUTHOR OF THIS DRABBLE--  
hello everyone grossnoona here  
i actually finished this earlier but am only uploading this now bc im sick but hewwo i want to share my gays  
it's just Ritsu listening to the song from the first chap  
I hope you enjoy!

_ A new song, huh… _

Trickstar have been busy. Really busy. Ritsu wonders how Mao is coping alongside his duties as the student council president _ and _ being a normal highschool student. Just thinking about it, Ritsu wants to retreat to his bed. He wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of piling stress. It’d be too much for someone like him.

Trickstar released a new song--Ritsu heard it from his friends.

Honestly, it’s funny. Usually, he’s able to keep up with Trickstar’s updates but now, he’s struggling to keep up with them. He can barely keep up with his own unit’s work, he finds himself scratching his head in confusion at the news about other idols. Didn’t Trickstar released a new song a few months ago? No? Oh. Well, that just means Ritsu is losing the concept of time.

Though, Ritsu doesn’t recall Mao mentioning anything like a new single. Really, either Ritsu’s memory is getting worse or he _ really _ can’t keep up with Mao’s updates anymore. It’s sad, honestly--Ritsu wants to keep up and be able to be there for all of Mao’s achievements but _ it’s hard _. The busier he gets, the harder it is for Ritsu to keep up anymore. Mao can slip out of Ritsu’s grasp so easily, it’s honestly terrifying.

Though it’s almost the weekend, Ritsu can’t wait to see Mao. Ritsu wants to pinch Mao’s cheek and nag Mao for not telling Ritsu about his new song. Ritsu wants to hug Mao and listen to the song, calling Mao sweet things just so he can get a rise out of the other. Ritsu wants to see Mao but he shouldn’t. Mao’s far too busy to take care of Ritsu.

“_ Thursday? _”

Such a weird song title. It’s a love song that makes listeners melt in embarrassment, according to articles. Did Mao seriously write this song? Apparently, everyone is caught up with how sweet Mao made the song. It’ll make listeners fall in love with the lyrics. Ritsu wants to giggle when he reads the articles praise Trickstar for wanting to sing such a sweet love song.

Just what on earth did Mao write that made the world love him more than ever?

Scrolling through his phone, Ritsu wonders for a moment if he’ll hear _ I love you _ a lot. Though, Mao would probably try to avoid that. Ritsu actually isn’t so sure--Mao can write love songs but to have it be praised like this? Surely, Mao did something that not even Ritsu knows he can do. Ritsu isn’t saying Mao’s songs are usually bad, Ritsu is just saying that it’s strange that of all the songs that he’s getting praised for is a type of song that he generally would avoid writing.

“_ Ma-kun, do you hate love songs? _”

Ritsu remembers asking such a stupid question. Mao stutters out a no as he fumbles and mumbles an explanation. Mao doesn’t know how to properly write a love song, actually. Mao generally avoids them because all of his love songs come out too cheesy or too awkward. If anything, he thinks Subaru has better hand at writing them. Not Mao. 

“_ But I want to--I want to write a love song. _”

Mao didn’t seem so sure when he said it but Ritsu is glad he got to write one. It’s a small achievement that doesn’t have to be celebrated over but Ritsu wants to. Ritsu wants to celebrate those small foolish achievements that would leave Mao laughing in astonishment. Ritsu wants to throw a small party for Mao--cake, party streamers and all. It’s a foolish wish but Ritsu would like to do such a thing. Surely, Mao would laugh and call Ritsu too cute and sweet for his own taste.

Giggling to himself, Ritsu flops around in bed. He wants to listen to the song, he scrolls through his phone and presses play. He wonders what kind of cavity-induced lyrics did Mao string together that made people coo at him so embarrassingly. He wonders what made him want to write such a cheesy song. Did he watch something to garner some sort of inspiration? Did he listen to other cheesy love songs? Did he talk to someone about it? Did he find someone worth basing all of these foolish, clumsy and sweet words off of?

_ Ah. Ritsu’s face feels warm and red _.

Ritsu instinctively covers his face with his phone. This is embarrassing to listen to. The lyrics make it sound like the boys trip over each other as they just think about the listener. The way each verse mentions how they get over their weekday blues, it’s cute. It’s too sweet. It makes Ritsu want to burst into fits of laughter.

This is just too sweet to listen to. Did Mao really write this? He _ must be in love _. Ritsu can’t think of any other reason why Mao would be getting his friends to sing lyrics about yearning for someone. Ritsu wants to cover his face in embarrassment. Mao is too embarrassing. He can’t believe Mao can be this embarrassing. Does he have any shame?

_ I’ll hold you as tight as you want me to _

_ I’ll fill up all the space in your heart _

_ Once you’re in my arms, all you have to do is close your eyes _

God, Ritsu wants to scream. Did Mao consider how red people will get when they hear that? Actually, a bigger question Ritsu has in mind is _ Did Isara Mao consider anything at all when he made this song? _ Ritsu doesn’t think he did. He probably didn’t think about anything at all. Typical of Mao. How annoying.

The song sticks in Ritsu’s head till the next day. Every verse makes him red. The way Mao sings about how desperate he was for the weekend, it makes Ritsu feel a little guilty and red. Can Ritsu really think that this song was about him? That’s just being delusional, right? Right? Ritsu doesn’t know. He dreads about it till his feet lead him to the front door of the student council room.

Ritsu takes two steps back, realising what he was just about to do. No. He’s not going to bother Mao, just because he felt red and warm about Trickstar’s new song. Don’t be stupid, Ritsu. Mao is busy. Mao won’t even have enough time and energy to respond to Ritsu’s flustered face. Ritsu can just ask about it some other time. Not to mention, he’s just thinking about that kind of foolish reasoning because he’s still trying to overcome the warmth he gets every time he hears that song.

“_ Ritsu? _”

Mao wasn’t even in that room much to Ritsu’s embarrassment. Ritsu stutters out a lie--he was just wandering about. Nothing new, Ritsu tries to laugh it off as Mao eyes him confusedly. Did his face betray him? Probably. It makes sense since Mao is asking Ritsu if he was sick. He isn’t. He thinks he isn’t. Though, he feels like he’s sick.

Mao drops the question when Ritsu reassures him that he’s fine. Mao talks about wanting to go home, he offers Ritsu his hand. Ritsu looks at it for a moment. It wouldn’t hurt to bite the bullet, right? What does he have to lose? Right, _ his goddamn friendship with someone he’s known for years _. Either way, it’s not like Mao would push Ritsu away over this stupid question.

“Ma-kun, can I ask you a question?”

Mao hums in confusion. Ritsu finds himself mumbling and stumbling over his own words as he faces Mao. God, when did talking to Mao get this hard? Is it because Ritsu can’t stop thinking about that stupid song? Maybe. Most definitely. Ritsu can’t handle it--he wants to scream into his hands. Surely, that’ll scare Mao.

“About your new song--Is that what you meant when you said you thought about me all week?” Ritsu feels red, just asking the question. He can’t imagine how Mao feels. He sees Mao laugh bashfully--he looks pretty embarrassed.

Mao smiles warmly before taking Ritsu’s hands. He tells Ritsu how he couldn’t really writing anything else. All that ever was written in paper was how much Mao wanted to see Ritsu. How much he wanted to shower Ritsu with all of that love he had. Mao wanted to sing his heart out for Ritsu, in public and in private. He just wanted to be with Ritsu. That’s all he wanted. It’s stupid, he knows but he can’t help it.

“It’s a stupid way to confess, isn’t it?” Mao laughs out, Ritsu nods slowly.

Mao rambles on about how he feels stupid for wanting to make a song that would catch Ritsu’s attention. He just _ really _ wanted Ritsu to look at him the same way as he used to. It’s a selfish request but being selfish isn’t so bad once in awhile, right? It’s okay to selfishly ask Ritsu to only look at him, right? It’s okay to selfishly whisk Ritsu away from everyone, right? Ritsu wouldn’t mind that, right?

The more Mao mumbles how much he wants Ritsu, the more embarrassed Ritsu feels. Ritsu stutteredly moves, trying to hide any more embarrassment as Mao hugs Ritsu’s waist. He mumbles his _ I miss yous _ into Ritsu’s neck. Ritsu feels warm from head to toe. Mao is too much. He _ really is too much _. This is too much. Ritsu doesn’t know how to respond at all.

“Ma-kun,” Ritsu calls out.

Mao hums back.

“Ma-kun doesn’t have to wait anymore--It can always be the weekend when I’m with Ma-kun,” Ritsu embarrassingly says. He looks away from Mao’s prying eyes when he finishes his sentence. It’s stupid to come up with a response to that song but Ritsu felt it was suitable. It’s embarrassingly suitable.

Ritsu feels less embarrassed when he sees Mao laughed brightly, though. It feels good hearing Mao’s laugh as he tightens his grip around Ritsu’s waist.

Mao kisses Ritsu’s cheek before mumbling out his thanks. Ritsu smiles softly as Mao goes on another rant on how much he wants to write another song for Ritsu. Though, he’ll surely figure it out when he gets there. He can’t just make another one on command. Ritsu laughs when Mao pouts about how he can’t make it on command.

“I think Thursday is enough, Ma-kun--I don’t want to stress Ma-kun out.”

“You’re not, though? I wanna sing you to sleep too, Ritchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, the title is also another song that I was listening done by the same people who did Thursday  
It's not the same group but it's the same composers so [pls give Play a listen too!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vVi-0ka4Mc)  
I know my drabbles have been double pov lately but I can't help it lol  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you for reading  
(If you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
